Feromônio
by TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro detesta ser um ômega e está muito bem escondendo esse fato. Isto é, até um certo loiro cruzar seu caminho. Tiger!Zoro e Fox!Sanji


Sua cauda esverdeada balançava freneticamente. A areia entre seus dedos arranhava gentilmente sua pele, o vento balançava cada pelo eriçado do corpo do tigre e os raios de sol cobriam seu corpo meio felino de calor. Mas não era por isso que estava quente. Seu corpo fervia e borbulhava por dentro. A sensação familiar em seu baixo ventre parecia que nunca o deixaria. Odiava aquilo. Odiava se sentir exposto e estúpido. Odiava se esconder. Odiava as sensações desagradáveis que seu corpo o proporcionava de tempos em tempos a cada novo cio.

Não tinha esperteza e paciência o suficiente para anotar e calcular as datas, então sempre era pego de surpresa e ficava mais irritado ainda. Supostamente, para um ômega, o cio - apesar de por vezes desesperador e frustrante - deveria trazer sensações boas. Para Zoro só significava repressão e se sentir estúpido. Só desejava que acabasse logo, para poder voltar a ir à academia. No momento, para manter seu regime de treino, levantava os pesos que tinha em casa um milhão de vezes, torcendo também para que a sensação dos seus músculos queimando ultrapassasse as outras.

Cada um ao seu redor tinha suas máscaras. Sanji, a raposa, fingia que era hétero. Usopp, o camaleão, fingia quase tudo em sua vida. Luffy, o macaco, não fingia nada pois não sabia mentir. E Zoro, o tigre, fingia que não era um ômega. Ele provavelmente teria vivido sua vida muito confortável com isso, já que não era o tipo de pessoa que se importava muito com rótulos. O problema é que sua irmã mais velha, Kuina, também era uma ômega. Zoro poderia odiar a pressão que ocasionou isso, o mundo, as pessoas que martelavam na cabeça dela que uma ômega nunca atingiria seus sonhos. Mas ele acabou odiando o rótulo em si. E achava que se mostrasse para alguém que era assim, que era como ela, as pessoas iriam rejeitá-lo, como fizeram com ela. Como seu próprio pai fez com ela.

Então, ele passou a fingir que era um alfa. E até que era bastante fácil. Quem olhava para ele já imaginava automaticamente que ele era um alfa por causa de preconcepções e estereótipos, então na maioria das vezes não precisava nem mentir. O que era ótimo, pois era um péssimo mentiroso. Tomava supressores e não exalava feromônios de ômega. Se afastava do mundo quando entrava no cio.

O cheiro era particularmente difícil de disfarçar. Mesmo com a tecnologia para supressão de feromônios, o resultado não era perfeito. Quando alguém apontou o fato dele cheirar estranho a desculpa imediata que ele inventou foi que seu colega de apartamento era um ômega. Para alguém cuja primeira reação é ser o mais suspeito e indiscreto possível e corar como um tomate até que havia sido uma desculpa aceitável. Mas, ele na verdade morava sozinho. Ninguém ia a seu apartamento, apenas Luffy, que era idiota o suficiente para nunca perceber sua mentira escancarada.

Tudo estava perfeitamente normal e bem escondido debaixo do tapete, até uma certa raposa loira se juntar ao grupo de amigos há alguns meses. Sanji começou a dividir apartamento com Usopp e desde então saía com eles como se sempre estivera lá. A relação deles era tão madura quanto a de dois garotos remelentos se esbofeteando na rua porque um olhou feio pro outro. Justiça seja feita, uma parte enorme de suas brigas começava justamente por esse tipo de motivo tosco. Sanji passou a frequentar a mesma academia que ele e a arrebentá-lo de vez em quando. Zoro mal escondia o quanto gostava de lutar com a raposa, dava para ver em seus olhos o quão feliz ele ficava em treinar com o loiro, felicidade que com certeza era espelhada no azul do olho solitário que o encarava enquanto o outro era coberto pela franja dourada.

Certa vez, a rotina de ambos de chutes, socos e golpes de espada foi substituída quase que naturalmente por beijos, mordidas e arranhões em cima do tatame da academia Zoro decidiu que queria continuar com aquilo e fez a proposta ridícula para o outro impulsivamente, apenas porque sabia que a resposta seria negativa. Para seu espanto, o maldito alfa aceitou. Droga de alfa estúpido, não vivia se gabando da heterossexualidade? E Zoro supostamente era um alfa também, por que diabos queria ficar com ele?

"Porque você é você, idiota." Foi a resposta que obteve e que não fez com que ficasse nem um pouco menos confuso.

"Que tipo de resposta tonta é essa?"

"É a única resposta em que consigo pensar. Você é um homem. Você é um alfa. Mas, você é você. Um tigre ogro sem modos, retardado como uma mula, irritante, insuportável... "

A única coisa que conseguiu como resposta foram outros milhares de xingamentos. Sanji era insuportável. Nunca daria certo. Mas, Zoro aparentemente também era um imbecil, porque resolveu tentar.

Nunca fizeram mais do que se beijar fervorosamente e se esfregarem ainda com roupa. Se fossem além disso a raposa iria perceber, obviamente.

Estavam sozinhos na casa de Sanji, em uma das raras ocasiões em que Usopp não estava lá e se beijavam de maneira bastante comportada, o que acabou não durando muito tempo.

Sanji estava apreensivo. Estivera pensando bastante sobre o assunto e ultimamente estava com tesão demais para querer apenas se esfregar no volume de Zoro até ejacular pateticamente ainda com suas roupas no corpo. Claro, o normal seria que fossem um alfa e um ômega, então cada um deles teria seu papel instintivo previamente estabelecido pela natureza. Mas, o que deveriam fazer nesse caso? Jogar uma moeda para cima e decidir? Ou lutar pelo direito de escolher a posição? Sanji riu consigo do pensamento, achando que até que não era pouco provável que isso acontecesse, conhecendo o comportamento deles como conhecia.

O marimo agarrava sua cauda felpuda com sua mão morena, ele apreciava o quanto Zoro gostava de tocá-lo em suas partes fofinhas, e deslizava a outra por baixo de sua camisa. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo com Zoro sua calça ficava cada vez mais apertada e ele queria muito falar sobre o assunto e sugerir o que estava na sua mente, que era ceder e se oferecer ao outro alfa. Porém, todos os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando começou a sentir um cheiro estranho. Era bastante fraco, mas, mesmo assim não deixava de chamar a atenção. Se desprendeu dos lábios do maior e começou a cheirar toda a extensão do seu pescoço, enchendo os pulmões com o cheiro característico do marimo, que agora tinha aquela nota esquisita de fundo, que por algum motivo o fazia querer continuar cheirando Zoro para sempre.

"Uh...foi mal, deve ser o cheiro do meu colega" Zoro provavelmente notou que ele estava anormalmente interessado em cheirá-lo.

"Não. Não foi isso." Sanji respondeu firme, ainda afundado na carne de Zoro, encostando as narinas o mais próximo da pele bronzeada possível.

"Quero te foder." Sanji falou sem controle, esquecendo completamente a proposta que faria ao outro antes.

Assustado, Zoro apenas se desprendeu dele. Não por causa do que ele disse obviamente, mas por medo de ser descoberto, já que estava estampado no rosto do loiro o quão inebriado ele havia ficado apenas com uma amostra do seu cheiro. O tigre se afastou abruptamente e o fez sair da sua casa dando uma desculpa qualquer e deixando Sanji na mão e muito irritado. Maldito cio que havia começado sem mais nem menos. Agora teria que inventar que estava doente por uma semana ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não que ele achasse que aquele loiro problemático fosse aceitar essa desculpa.

Como havia previsto, Sanji não engoliu sua história de que estava doente. Na verdade, o loiro o encheu de ligações e ameaças de morte pelo seu sumiço e pelo quanto estava o ignorando, não que esse não fosse seu normal. Mas Sanji tinha que aparecer em sua casa. Justo quando seu cio estava prestes a acabar o maldito aparecia na porta. A raposa era um completo idiota, mas ele não era burro. Não podia deixá-lo entrar.

"Marimo, eu consigo escutar você bufando e andando em círculos como um neandertal daqui. Abra a porta."

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida e Sanji começou a ficar muito impaciente.

"É sério se você não abrir essa porta agora eu juro que vou chu-" Sanji parou no meio da frase abruptamente assim que Zoro abriu a porta, o desequilibrando um pouco, já que estava apoiado nela.

Zoro se distanciou da porta em segundos e Sanji entrou no apartamento, fechando-a atrás de si. O tigre parecia agitado, a cauda comprida balançava de um lado para o outro e as orelhas atentas como se estivesse esperando um ataque. Talvez não fosse a melhor hora para conversar sobre o que estivera pensando, não depois do chilique do outro enquanto estavam juntos, mas Sanji tinha ido até ali, não iria dar para trás agora.

"Então, eu andei pensando." Sanji disse, os olhos fixos no teto mofado do apartamento, enquanto o marimo parecia tentar manter a maior distância possível do seu corpo, como se ele fosse contagioso ou algo do tipo. "Sobre sexo."

"Grande novidade..." Zoro resmungou do outro lado da sala. Não que estivesse errado, já que Sanji pensando em sexo era apenas mais um dia comum. A raposa parou de encarar o teto e o fuzilou com o olhar, como se esperasse seriedade sobre o que ia dizer e não piadinhas sobre sua perversão.

"Eu sei que é trabalhoso e você é um puta preguiçoso..." Sanji ignorou o comentário do outro e voltou a falar incerto, se referindo à suposta falta de lubrificação natural de ambos e outras desvantagens de não serem ômegas. "Então, se você quiser, bom, eu posso...bem você sabe. Ser o passivo. Não tem problema."

"Cook." Ele disse hesitante e se aproximou do loiro. Deixou a mostra seu pescoço suado e antes que Sanji pudesse erguer a sobrancelha em confusão ele conseguiu entender.

O cheiro invadiu suas narinas. Veio completamente do nada, como uma onda e ele quase se afogou. Obviamente que sempre estivera ali, mas estava distraído o suficiente para não notar. Quando Zoro aproximou-se, no entanto, foi como um soco no meio do seu rosto. O cheiro impregnava seus sentidos, era tão doce que ele deveria se sentir enjoado, mas não era essa a reação que provocava. O cheiro característico de um ômega era exalado por cada poro da pele morena de Zoro, Sanji arregalava os olhos enquanto a realização o atingia e tentava não morder aquele pescoço com cada migalha de auto-controle que havia em seu corpo.

"Ah...bom...eu... É mais fácil assim... " Sanji tentou balbuciar as palavras sem elaborar uma frase que fizesse sentido. "Mas, a oferta ainda está de pé, se você quiser, claro"

Zoro arregalou os olhos com a oferta do alfa.

"A gente...decide isso depois." Não era realmente importante, e ele não tinha pressa.

Ainda se sentia estúpido e vulnerável. Mas talvez ele quisesse se sentir estúpido. E se despir de seus pudores e estoicidade apenas para o outro. Aquele que estava à sua altura como ninguém nunca esteve. E as sensações já não eram torturantes, eram deliciosas.

Deixaria aquele alfa estúpido marcar sua pele e enlaçar suas vidas numa conexão de almas. Se entregaria por completo. E o receberia por completo em troca.


End file.
